<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thankful, Grateful, Blessed by msgilliana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732499">Thankful, Grateful, Blessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana'>msgilliana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fucksgiving 2020, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving sex, X-Files Porn Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucksgiving prompt #7: Overdue Scully on Thanksgiving demanding sex to induce labor - they end up at the hospital after dinner and a quickie at Maggie's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thankful, Grateful, Blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s not exactly like the prompt, but I tried! Happy Fucksgiving week, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully! We have to leave in twenty minutes!” Mulder shouted from the living room. </p><p>“I know! Give me a minute!” she answered in the same volume. </p><p>Inside Scully’s bedroom, she was struggling to put on comfortable shoes. Eight days past her due date, she was over carrying a basketball around in her belly. Her movements were slowed, she tired easily, and she was never in the mood for sex. She let Mulder fondle her as consolation, but she was just too big for any position. </p><p>Today, they were due at her mother’s for Thanksgiving lunch and Maggie Scully was a stickler for prompt arrival. Heaving herself off the bed, shoes in hand, she waddled down the hallway to the living room. </p><p>Mulder looked up at her and down at her swollen, bare feet. There was a joke in there somewhere, but now was not the time to piss off his partner and “baby mama” as Charlie had teased last time they had been together. </p><p>“You, uh, need some help there, Scully?” Mulder asked, chuckling to himself.</p><p>“Wipe that smile off your face and put my shoes on.” Her tone was serious, but they both knew she would have laughed if she wasn’t hugely pregnant. </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled as he put her shoes on, rubbing her ankles for some relief as he did so. </p><p>Helping her off the couch, he grabbed her coat and purse and they headed out the door. </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom always makes the best stuffing. I don’t know how she does it.”</p><p>“You’re seriously thinking about food while your dick is inside me in my mother’s guest bathroom? We’re trying to get the baby to come, not chat about fucking food.”</p><p>After lunch, the Scullys partook in their annual Thanksgiving nap. Scully, however, had the sudden urge to grab Mulder and take him in anyway she could. Currently, that meant she was bearing her elbows down on the bathroom sink, Mulder holding one of her legs and the counter ledge for balance as he pumped in and out of her. Her belly lightly tapped against the sink during particularly deep thrusts. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Just shut up and focus.”</p><p>Mulder did just that, moving as fast as he could while Scully took quick, deep breaths. He could’ve sworn she was panting. Her groans were low, breath hitching when he removed his hand from the counter and reached as far as he could to get to her clit. </p><p>“Mulderrr…” Scully breathed. </p><p>“I need you to come, Scully. Promise me you’ll come.”</p><p>“I’ll… try…” she said through gritted teeth. “It’s not exactly easy for me now.”</p><p>He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close. “Scully…” he murmured as he picked up the pace, their breaths syncing as his balls slapped her ass with each upstroke.</p><p>As suspected, he soon finished, grinding up against her as he filled her. Scully let out a breathy laugh and leaned her head back against his neck. Kissing him softly, she lowered her leg and took his other hand to meet her center. Mulder got to work, holding and moving the clitoral hood with one hand and gently rubbing and circling her clit with the other. </p><p>He saw her mouth open as she tried not to cry out. The stimulation was a bit much for her gestating form and it was unknown if her orgasm would expose their secret tryst.</p><p>“Mulder… gonna come…” She grabbed a breast, kneading it, but removed her hand when she felt colostrum exit her nipple. </p><p>“Fuck,” she complained as she grabbed the hand towel and wiped her breast. </p><p>“I think it’s hot.” Hoo boy, was that the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Scully turned her head back as far as she could. Her eyes shot daggers and Mulder half wished she’d actually shot him again. He gulped and continued rubbing and massaging her clit, giving her his undivided attention. Luckily, they both felt her legs shake as she entered her high. He held her by her belly as she rode out her orgasm. When she finished and found stable footing, she grabbed some wipes from under the sink and erased evidence of their mixed arousal and release from the inside of her thighs and down her leg. </p><p>“Get dressed before my mom finds us. Or worse, Bill.” </p><p>Not wanting to face the wrath of the oldest of Scully’s siblings, Mulder did as told and quickly fetched his and her clothing. Once dressed, she smoothed down her hair and washed her face. She told him to wait a few minutes after she left so as to not raise suspicion. Once he felt ample time had passed, reminiscing of the amazing pregnancy sex they just had in the meantime, Mulder walked out of the bathroom to find Scully hunched over the couch. Maggie was at her side, rubbing her shoulder and back. He immediately rushed to her side as she moaned, this time considerably different.</p><p>“Scully, are you alright?” He brushed hair out of her face and met her flustered gaze.</p><p>“Hurts… baby… coming” was all she was able to get out. </p><p>“Oh my God.” </p><p>“Fox, it’s alright,” Maggie soothed. “She’s contracting, but she doesn’t need to go to the hospital for a good while. How long have you been contracting, Dana?” Her attention now turned to her only daughter.</p><p>“Yesterday… morning…” she grunted, breathing quickly.</p><p>“What?! Why didn’t you say anything, Scully?” Mulder asked, concerned.</p><p>“Not bad… didn’t want to bother you…”</p><p>He huffed and kissed her cheek. “I wish you would’ve told me,” he said gently.</p><p>“Sorry.” A lone tear escaped her eye as the pain coursed through her. </p><p>Unfortunately, her contractions wouldn’t reach five minutes apart until later that night. At almost ten, she was finally at the stage where they could go to the hospital. </p><p>And so, they found themselves in a room that smelled like hand sanitizer at 11:30 pm, Scully crying out every few minutes, her partner and mother at her side. </p><p>When it was time to push, Mulder held her hand as her legs were in stirrups. He offered words of support and love, letting her know how amazing she was and how great a mother she would be.</p><p>“I’m so thankful for you, Scully. And this baby. Forever and always.” </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Clad in a robe and on clean sheets, Scully held their newborn daughter in her arms as Mulder sat with her. The hospital bed wasn’t the roomiest, but their only concern was the sleeping bundle in her mother’s embrace. </p><p>“You were amazing, Scully.” Mulder kissed the top of her shower-damp hair.</p><p>“I’m just thankful she made it here safe.” She ran a finger down the baby’s plump cheek and smiled as the baby sneezed. </p><p>“So... have we decided on a name?”</p><p>Scully hummed her agreement. “Asher. It’s Hebrew. It means ‘blessing.’ Asher Grace.”</p><p>“I love it.” He kissed her forehead and the baby’s head. “Hey, Ash,” Mulder greeted his daughter, placing a hand over Scully’s that was cradling the baby’s head. “And to think a quickie in your mother’s bathroom got us here.”</p><p>Scully playfully hit his arm, but he could tell she wasn’t upset. The baby started to gurgle and both parents chuckled.</p><p>“So I’m assuming no sex for a while?”</p><p>“Mulder!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>